


They HUNT

by AssA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA





	

Группировка, усиленная федералами, помимо продажи наркотиков не брезгует и похищениями с целью выкупа. Криминальная AU драма про оборотней в погонах.  
**Teen Wolf AU**  



End file.
